Dark Ghidorah
Dark Ghidorah is a form of King Ghidorah after he was possessed by the Shadow Creatures. Appearance Dark Ghidorah looks like the Normal King Ghidorah, but with black skin and red eyes, signifying that he has been possessed by the Shadow Creatures. History Alien invasion. We've all heard the story before. This one could not have come at a worse time. The Xiliens, Space Hunter Nebula M, and the Simians had joined forces and recently invaded the earth. With the monsters King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Mechagodzilla 2 at their command, they started wreaking havoc, hoping to destroy Japan as an example to humanity of what will happen if they resist them. However, they had not prepared for the Shadow Creatures. After the incidents with with Shadow Kiryu and Shadow Jet Jaguar, Godzilla was quite angry. Another invasion was the last thing he needed at that moment. Once encountering King Ghidorah, Godzilla prepared for yet another battle with his old foe. However, the Shadow Creatures had different plans. They soon possessed King Ghidorah, and used him on his previous masters, destroying various alien ships. However, King Ghidorah's hatred for Godzilla was able to override even the Shadow Creatures' control, and the newly created Dark Ghidorah was soon batting his arch enemy, as he had so many times before. Normally, the two would be evenly matched. However, the Shadow Creatures had decided to give in to King Ghidorah's desires, and aided him against Godzilla, who they believed to be quite the threat to them. Godzilla was in luck, as right as Dark Ghidorah would have dealt the final blow, he heard a series of familar sounds. His allies had come to aid, much as they did when the Kilaaks invaded the earth. Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Varan, Baragon, Manda, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, and even Minya were marching towards Dark Ghidorah. There was no sign of fear from any of them, they knew what needed to be done. And soon, the battle began. Varan was the first to charge, gliding right into Dark Ghidorah and puncturing his body with the spikes on his head and back. Some of the Shadow Creatures started exiting Dark Ghidorah's body through the wound, but the possessed King of Terror was not down yet. He unleashed his gravity beams on poor Varan, sending him flying back. Then, the ground started to shake, and Baragon rose up from the ground, causing Dark Ghidorah to lose his footing. With this distraction, Godzilla got back up and joined his friends. Once Dark Ghidorah was back on his feet, he surveyed the seeming army of monsters in front of him. This was not a battle that could be won, but Ghidorah didn't know that, not yet. Soon Anguirus charged forward, biting and clawing at Dark Ghidorah. He was then kicked aside, however Rodan than charged right into Dark Ghidorah putting him on the ground once more. After seemingly immobilizing Dark Ghidorah with his web stream, Kumonga allowed Godzilla, Anguirus, and Gorosaurus to get to work. The three monsters beat down Ghidorah, much like they had in 1968. Minya attempted to aid his father, by firing several smoke rings at Dark Ghidorah, further weakening him. Manda tried to help to by constricting around Ghidorah's necks, but Ghidorah had had enough. He managed to get back to his feet, blasting all five monsters with his Gravity beams before taking to the sky. Godzilla checked on his son, making sure he was alright, while Mothra, Rodan, and Varan took to the sky, getting into an arial battle with Ghidorah. After weakening him, the three flying monsters backed off. Dark Ghidorah attempted to charge at the monsters, but this would prove to be a fatal mistake. Dark Ghidorah was quickly put on the receiving end of Godzilla and Minya's atomic breath, Baragon's fire breath, Mothra's antenna beams, and Rodan's uranium heat beam. With a giant explosion, Dark Ghidorah was defeated. Falling from the sky, he landed into the water. Broken, battered, and with his middle head blown clean off. However, the Shadow Creatures had not left his body yet. They had likely been weakened as well after the experience. The body of Dark Ghidorah would remain in the ocean, until being discovered...by General Goyzen. Abilities * Dark Ghidorah shares all of the abilities of his normal form. * Additionally, the Shadow Creatures enhance Dark Ghidorah's abilities, making him stronger than usual, as displayed in his fight with Godzilla. Trivia * This is the first of the Shadow Kaiju not to be a robot * In addition, Dark Ghidorah is the first Shadow Kaiju that was already evil. * Dark Ghidorah's design is based on a black figure of King Ghidorah by Gigabrain. Said figure is used in the image above * The battle featured here is meant to be a reference to Destroy All Monsters, featuring the same Kaiju fighting Ghidorah and some of the same battle tactics used. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Shadow Kaiju Category:Universe 1954 Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Ghidorah variations